A Naruto Short: Kakashi's Birthday
by Aerisuke
Summary: Do you ever wonder why Kakashi is always late for a mission? What are his mornings like?


A Naruto Short: Kakashi's Birthday.

 **(Note: This is an old fanfic that I wrote for Kakashi's birthday (September 15) four years ago (2012). At the time, my writing was kind of amateurish (I was like 18 when I wrote this), so I'm sorry if it sucks, but please bear with me. When I first wrote it, I was bored, and plus it was like 3:30 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. XD Well, since Kakashi's birthday is** **tomorrow** **(Thursday), I wanted to submit the fanfic a little bit early so I wouldn't forget. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer:**  
 **I do not own "Naruto."** **No copyright infringement intended. All copyrights are reserved and therefore belong to their respectful owners. This is just for entertainment purposes only. I am not making any money off of this.**

Note:  
 _Italic – dream, thought or flashback._

* * *

Today was Kakashi's birthday, and he was at home watching "Icha-Icha (Make Out") on TV. "Icha-Icha" was based on the books by Kakashi's favorite author and one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya also known as the Toad Sage.

 _On the TV..._

"Oh, Shiosuke! I'm so glad you're okay!" cried the girl called "Tenshi."

"Tenshi, I promise that I'll never leave your side again. Nothing will come between us," said the boy called "Shiosuke," comforting Tenshi as they kissed.

Kakashi sighed, daydreaming about getting his first kiss with a girl.

Soon after, Kakashi dozed off.

 _In Kakashi's dream..._

* * *

 _Kakashi woke up in a field of grass and saw Shiosuke and Tenchi still kissing._

 _"Okay, is it just me or am I dreaming about Icha-Icha? Or maybe I somehow got stuck in here. That means...," Kakashi thought as he ran up to Shiosuke and Tenchi._

 _"Tenshi! Shiosuke!" cried Kakahsi as Tenshi and Shiosuke stopped kissing and saw Kakashi running up to them._

 _Shisouke got out in defen_

 _se mode and took out a kunai and pointed it at Kakashi, who stopped in his tracks._

 _"Who are you and what do you want with Tenshi? Or are you just someone who wants to sweep her off her feet?" questioned Shiosuke._

 _"Whoa. Hold on. Look. I'm a really big fan of Icha-Icha and I just want an autograph. My name is Kakashi Hatake," said Kakashi._

 _"Oh. Sorry," said Shiosuke as he and Tenshi gave Kakashi their autographs._

 _Then, they heard a rumbling sound._

 _"Shiosuke, what was that?" asked Tenshi._

 _"Look!" cried Kakashi as an army of bandits came running towards Kakashi, Shiosuke and Tenshi._

 _"Shiosuke, protect Tenshi. I can handle this," said Kakashi._

 _"What?! How the heck are you going to take down an army of bandits?" exclaimed Shiosuke._

 _"_ _Like this. Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" cried Kakashi as he performed the Fire Ball Technique which killed the army of bandits and saved Shiosuke and Tenshi's lives._

 _"Thank you, Kakashi. Well, I guess Tenshi and I are going home now. Come on, Tenshi. Let's go," as he and Tenshi were about to leave._

 _Before they left, however, Tenshi secretly left Shiosuke and walked up to Kakashi, and kissed him on the cheek._

 _"What was that for?" wondered Kakashi who touched his left cheek that Tenshi kissed._

 _"That was a thank you. I hope Shiosuke and I see you again soon, Kakashi," replied Tenshi with a smile as she caught up with Shiosuke and the couple continued walking while Kakashi realized that he was in love with Tenshi and passed out._

 _Out of Kakashi's dream..._

* * *

Kakashi was still dreaming about his meeting with Tenshi and Shiosuke until his alarm clock rang and Kakashi awoke with a start.

Kakashi almost forgot that he was supposed to go on a mission with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

So Kakashi got ready to meet the rest of Team 7 for the mission and took his book with him to read along the way.

* * *

 _10 minutes later..._

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were at the gates of Konoha waiting for Kakashi to go on their mission with him.

And as usual, Kakashi was late...

Naruto was pacing back and forth while Sasuke and Sakura were leaning against the Konoha gates.

"Darn it, darn it, where is Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo?" asked Naruto.

"Hasn't he always been this late?" Sakura groaned.

"Yeah. What else is new?" said Sasuke.

"Oh. Looking for someone?""

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke turned around to see who it was, and realized it was Kakashi.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked up to Kakashi. With anime-bulging white eyes, the trio shouted:

"HEY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"

With a smile, Kakashi said:

"Sorry. I got lost on the path of life."

* * *

 **(Note: And that my friends is why Kakashi-sensei is always late. Okay, not really. But I always wondered why Kakashi is always late for his missions. I mean, I know it has to do with reading his book and visiting Obito's grave, but what are Kakashi's mornings like before he goes on a mission? I know that they don't have the Icha-Icha series as a movie/TV show in the "Naruto" series, but please pretend that they do. If that did happen (which I obviously know that it didn't in real life), then Kakashi would have been so happy and excited. Also, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are in their "Shippuden" forms in this fanfic. Let's just say that this fanfic will keep you waiting while I'm writing Chapter 10 of the remake of "The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time." I know I've been a little slow lately and very busy. I don't mean to be harsh, but I do have a life, you know, as we all do. So, have any of you had a dream of being in your favorite movie, TV show or book and helped you favorite character(s) save the world? Now I admit – as much as I love Kakashi (no, I don't hate him, don't get me wrong, he's one of my favorite characters in the series), he is kind of weird when it comes to reading his book. XD I mean, seriously. What is it and his obsession with that book? I don't get it. :/ Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Kakashi's birthday fanfic, and I'm sorry if it's so short and if it sucks, but Happy Birthday, Kakashi-sensei. :D P.S. Chapter 10 of the remake of "The Legend Of Naruto: Ocarina Of Time should be out soon.)**


End file.
